Take A Lick And Don't Stop
by TransformCobra
Summary: Another Glee Kink fill. Kurt is being ignored from the Warblers at their early practice. So he finishing his lunch ;


**Author's Note: **Here is another Fill I did. I hope you all enjoy ;) If any of you guys have ideas or prompts you want me to fill, tell me! And of course I don't own Glee or Jeffree Star.

**Pairing:** Kurt and Blaine  
**Rating: **M for sexual fruit ;)  
**Prompt:** Kurt eats a banana during Warblers practice and everyone watches him drooling. Blaine, although incredibly turned on, isn't too happy about it.

* * *

The Warblers had meetings and rehearsals almost four times a week. They had to get everything right, and the steps right. Even though Kurt thought the whole side two-step got old, super quick. They had to be at this practice early, like during the last hour of class. Which was good. Advanced Chemistry was getting to Kurt. And he was going to crack soon, at Mr. Teats. The senior advisers were talking about their Nationals numbers. Firework by Katy Perry. Not a surprise there. But they did want to go with some classic rock. Kurt raised his hand absent-minded to tell them that he had done some Journey and Queen in his last Glee Club. But like always, they ignored him.

So he sat back in his seat and pulled out a banana, he didn't finish his lunch and he was hungry. He missed his friends and his old glee club. Where there was plenty of individuality in the club. This club seemed like perfect robots. Including his boyfriend, Blaine. As much as he loved Blaine, he was just so on schedule with everything. Even the make-out sessions. And he told Blaine he was ready to move forward to blow jobs and hand jobs. Gradually going to anal sex. He wanted to have all of Blaine. But it always seemed as if school work and The Warblers came first. He tried putting that past his mind. He knew Blaine loved him.

But he truly wanted to take Blaine in his mouth. He pulled the peal back on the banana slowly. The thought of how big his boyfriend is, and how he could get his mouth around it. And how fulfilling it would be. He licked his lips, and brought the banana to his mouth. Taking the tip of the banana in his mouth. He closed his eyes to imagine Blaine.

He took his tongue and licked the side of the banana, he could imagine Blaine's moan at Kurt's wonderful tongue licking him up like a popsicle, or the banana he was enjoying. He then bit of the tip of the banana. Swallowing it down gracefully.

David had heard the small moan from the corner and looked over to see the slender tenor showing up his skills on a banana. He tilted his head and watched intently at Kurt. Who was now licking up all the sides of the fruit and then putting it in his mouth. He could see the saliva forming around Kurt's mouth, and the small droplet of drool. He didn't hear Wes call his name.

"David!" Wes spoke clearer. He saw David was in some trance, he brought his eyes to the source of why David wasn't paying attention. His mouth dropped as he saw Kurt bring the banana in and then slowly glide it out of his mouth. He bit his lip and his cock twitched. Blaine was the luckiest guy here. Soon every Warbler was watching carefully at Kurt. Some, almost all getting aroused and wanted that mouth around them. It was like a jerk circle was about to happen, if Kurt continued to suck the fruit in that seductive way.

Blaine on the other hand, was getting pissed. This was Warblers practice, not some place to eat and enjoy gliding that _big_ banana into his mouth. And the way his eyes were closed, and how he was drooling alittle over the banana. He heard a moan come from the back of Kurt's mouth. If only Kurt would do that to him. Not that freaking piece of fruit. And now he was getting all the guys horned up. Then as Kurt brought all of the banana in his mouth again he bit it off. "Oo-okay! That's enough! You're coming with me" Blaine shouted, his voice up three octaves, as he pulled Kurt into the hall. He had erupted in his pants.

Kurt was looking into Blaine's beautiful eyes, as he covered his mouth. To finish swallowing the banana. Blaine looked really upset. And it was strange, when he opened his eyes. He saw everyone looking at him, and he noticed _'problems'_ with some of them. Were they all watching him, eat his fruit? Oh god? He looked down and saw Blaine's pants soaked. His eyes widen. "Uh..Blaine" He finally spoke.

Blaine brought Kurt to the wall and pressed him up against it. "For the love of god, Kurt. Do not eat anything during Warblers practice." He tried saying in his calmest tone.


End file.
